


Deuteragonist Dialogues

by LoganLight



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Ambiguity, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fourth Wall, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Multiverse, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Adrien, Mabel and Marco have worked together for quite a while. They have so much in common after all.What do the most powerful (and second most important) people of three universes do on their day off?Nothing much.





	Deuteragonist Dialogues

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I do have a vague outline of the story but... Yeah, this takes place at the beginning of the timeline I have in my head.

"Ma-_bel!_" Marco groaned in embarrassment as he pulled his hoody up, burying his face in his hands.

Adrien's face flushed but he stared down the chortling girl in front of him. "No, go ahead, _laugh._ It's not like we're baring our hearts out or anything."

Mabel tried to speak past her giggles. "S-sorry! It's just- You didn't go on _any _dates before you were fourteen?"

"Sixteen," Marco mumbled past one hand as he raised the other one barely above his head.

Mabel guffawed.

Adrien turned and glared. "Marco! Stop _encouraging _her!"

"Sorry!" Mabel breathed deeply through her nose. "Okay, okay. I'm good."

"Well? How old were you when you had _your _first date?" Marco asked a bit testily.

Mabel smiled smugly. "Oh, you know... twelve."

They stared at her.

"... Well, no wonder you're better at it than us!" Marco practically shouted as Adrien nodded.

"My poor late bloomers!" Mabel cried, pulling both of them into a one-armed hug. "So horrible! Having meaningful, stable relationships instead of a veritable army of exes!"

"Well, when you put it that way... It's not _that _funny." Adrien pouted.

"Since when do you use words like 'veritable'?" Marco muttered.

"I can use big words!" Mabel exclaimed at Marco then turned back to Adrien. "It's funny 'cause It's you guys! The _ladies men!_"

Adrien flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not a ladies man..."

"Tell that to your fan clubs," Mabel grinned as Adrien's blush darkened.

"I have a fan club?" Marco looked at her in surprise.

"Hmm? Oh yes, you too. You're both so sweet! You could've had anyone you wanted but you only had eyes for one girl. If _I'd _been rejected that many times I definite-"

"Mabel!" Marco admonished, glancing at Adrien.

"All I'm saying is that I would've found the closest cute guy and asked him if he wanted to have meaningless makeout sessions. But not you guys!" Mabel adjusted her grip so she was holding their heads together. "You're such hopeless romantics!"

"_Ow!_" The three of them sprung apart and rubbed at the spots where Mabel accidentally smacked their heads together.

"Yeah. Romantic. That's me. Nothing says romance like pining after the girl that said 'No'. Repeatedly." Adrien resisted the urge to put on his mask. These were his friends, he could be honest with them.

Marco placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with not being able to move on right away. You needed to give yourself time. It's not easy getting over your first love."

Adrien smiled at him. "Thanks Marco."

"Just, you know, try to be less 'Chloé' about it," Marco pointed out.

Adrien hung his head. "I know..."

Mabel nodded. "Plus, you guys had fate working to undermine any other relationship. What, with the Ladybug and Black Cat being 'two halves of a whole' and the Blood Moon curse binding your souls together. I mean, It's amazing you had any other love interests at all!" She gestured at the two of them like they'd achieved a great victory.

"What about you Mabel? Any love curses we should know about?" Marco raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Nah, not really. Unless you count a love god with temporary love potions?" Mabel looked thoughtful.

Adrien shuddered at the idea of something forcing your will. Marco patted his shoulder reassuringly.

" 'Love' potions. _Hate _them."

"How many...?" Marco made a you-know gesture.

"Four if you exclude the 'potion' part of the equation."

"That's not so ba-" Mabel cut herself off as Adrien glared at her and Marco shook his head no.

"I don't wanna hear it Mlle. Clone Harem," Adrien jabbed.

Mabel poked him in the chest. "You're just jealous."

"I don't get jealous-"

Mabel and Marco burst out laughing.

"-That easily! I don't get jealous that easily!" Adrien finished in a rush, blushing furiously.

"Right, 'cause you didn't lie about your relationship to a complete stranger _she _never met before who was a decade too old for her!" Marco held his sides as he wheezed.

"It was one time!" Adrien's insistence only making his friends laugh harder. Mabel in particular seemed to find it hilarious. "At least I was never obsessed with sock puppets!"

Mabel blushed.

"Sock puppets?" Marco asked, confused.

Adrien made to respond when Mabel cut him off. "I told you that in confidence!"

"Marco's gonna find out eventually."

"Not if you don't tell him!"

Marco whipped his head back and forth as they argued.

Adrien suddenly turned away and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Aw, come on Adrien." Mabel hugged his back, one arm over his right shoulder and the other under his left, with her head resting on him. She had to tiptoe, he was so tall. "You know you're our favorite Chat."

"I'm your only cat," Adrien muttered.

"Exactly! You've got zero competition!"

Marco, still wondering what _that _was about, took this opportunity to shift. He wrapped his now muscular arms around both of them, his longer reach giving him an easier time of it than Mabel.

"Oof! Marco change back your squishing me." Adrien wriggled, trying to get some space in between him and Marco's adult form.

Mabel reached up and lightly petted Adrien's head. "Shush! And savor the moment." She snuggled into them, moving into a more comfortable position.

"How _dare _you use my weakness to physical affection against me!" Adrien tried to sound indignant but, well, _hugs._ He let himself relax into their embrace.

The purring took Marco by surprise, though it probably shouldn't have, considering. "Alright guys, I'm moving this snuggle party to the couch!" He lifted both of them off their feet with Mabel shifting to her twelve year old form.

"Wait," Mabel looked around. "Do we even have a couch? I thought the last one was sucked into that black-hole-thingy?"

Marco stopped. "... Oh."

"Relax, I got this." Adrien kept one arm around Mabel as he pulled out his yo-yo, seemingly from nowhere, and threw it upwards. **_"Lucky Charm!"_**

A red polka dotted couch fell not three feet away from them.

Marco took a step then fell onto it, leaving the three of them in a dogpile. "That's useful."

Mabel was too busy running her hands along Marco's face and bicep. "How do you keep your arms so smooth when your face is all scratchy?"

Marco gave her a deadpan look. "Don't make snuggle-time weird, Mabel." He shifted back into his teen form, causing Mabel to whine at the loss of his pillow-y muscles.

"Nooooo... At least I have your baby face." Mabel proceeded to play with said baby face.

"_Leggo!_" Marco tried to escape her pinching hands. With mixed results.

Adrien laughed at their antics while pulling Marco's cape around all three of them. "How is this thing always the right size?"

"It's a Mewman meat blanket," Marco replied as though that explained everything. "Watch the ears!" Which, given Adrien's understanding of Mewni, it did.

"I wanna bedazzle your hoody."

"Leave Red out of this!"

Adrien took mercy on Marco and put himself in between his friends, distracting Mabel. "Shouldn't you bedazzle your sweater first?"

"Ooh! _Yes!_ But right now I need a TV. It's the fifty-second season premiere of Duck-tective!"

Marco and Adrien looked at each other. "... That show really shouldn't be as compelling as it is."

"I like the puns," Adrien admitted.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Well, _obviously._"

"They're pun-tastic," Adrien grinned.

"Do you have to go for such low-hanging fruit?"

"You're just jealous of my purr-fect wordplay." Adrien posed. Marco was pretty sure it was subconscious.

"Guys! TV!" Mabel's impatience was reaching the level where her eyes kept shifting to glowing yellow. And no one wanted that.

"Better give the lady what she wants, Marco." Adrien distracted her by shifting his own eyes to glowing green.

Marco grumbled but pulled out his Wand._ "Entertainment Center Mega Mix!"_ The television was huge, with surround sound speakers and taller than Adult Marco.

Mabel squealed as she gripped her amulet, using it to levitate the remote into her hand. She searched for the correct channel while reaching past Adrien and absently tracing Marco's fading cheek marks.

Adrien moved Mabel's arm back as it was blocking his view of the TV. "How do those work again?" He asked, referring to the crescent moons.

"Duck-tective now, explanation latter," Mabel commanded.

Adrien smirked, looked straight at you and winked. "I think this is where we leave off."

"Who are you talking to?" Marco raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Shhhhhh,"_ Mabel shushed. "It's too early for fourth wall breaks."

**Author's Note:**

> I could explain what's going on... But I'm not going to.
> 
> I'm not sure I wrote Mabel as in-character as the boys. She comes across as very Star-ish. Granted their personalities are very similar. And all three of them are supposed to be a bit out of character.
> 
> 'Cause they're all older than they look. (Adrien's the only one who doesn't switch ages.) That's why I added the Immortality tags.


End file.
